


Running back to you

by MikoAkako



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, I think there's plot at least, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't been back to Beacon Hills in seven years. When his dad cancels their Christmas plans, Stiles heads back to the city - and the werewolf - he'd been avoiding.</p><p>Written for nikanielson on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaNielson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaNielson/gifts).



> So this was prompted with "Knotting if explicit. Pining!Derek. Holiday Themed." I tried to fit all of this in. I had a lot of fun writing this. It was my first time writing this kind of thing, and I hope I did it justice.

“Dad, I thought you were coming to visit me in L.A.,” Stiles whined into the phone. He knew he sounded more like the 17 year old kid he’d been the last time he was in Beacon Hills than the 26 year old professional he now was. 

“Half the force got the flu,” his dad said, sounding exhausted. “Parrish went back to visit his family two days ago. I couldn’t say no; not when he and Lydia haven’t had the chance to introduce his family to their daughter. I just can’t get away this year.”

Stiles sighed, biting his lip. He didn’t want to go back to Beacon Hills. It had only been seven years. He needed at least a million more to forget. But he couldn’t leave his dad alone, and his own apartment was still empty of Christmas decorations. 

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll drive up there on the 24th and I’m leaving on the 25th. I don’t want to leave the house. I want to spend time with you.”

“You mean you don’t want to see the pack,” his dad said knowingly. Stiles knew his dad would understand what he hadn’t said, but he had hoped that he wouldn’t bring it up.  
“Shut up, dad.”

“Scott and Kira are good.”

“Dad!”

“Erica, Boyd and Isaac are happy too. Still weird as heck. And Derek still misses you. Are you sure you can’t stop by and see hi-“

“Shut up!” Stiles hissed out the words. “Don’t talk about him. I don’t care about him.”

“Fine. I’ll buy the food and we can make it when you get in.” Stiles didn’t miss the frustrated tone in his dad’s voice, but he didn’t mention it either.

“Thanks, dad. I’ll see you when I get there.”

They finished with their customary goodbyes; Stiles promised to call when he was on his way and his dad promised to get the low fat hamburger meat for their traditional Christmas cheeseburgers. Stiles put down the phone slowly, refusing to let his thoughts linger on the pack or Derek. He didn’t want to pick the phone up and ask his dad how Lydia’s daughter was and if Kira and Scott’s twins were as bad as Scott. And most of all, he wasn’t going to call and ask how Derek was.

Nope. Instead, he stood up and stretched, ignoring the stack of work he had sitting on his desk in favor of going for a run. It had been something he started when he was the only human in a pack of supernatural creatures and he’d continued it even after going to college. After replacing his pajama pants with sweatpants and a hoodie, he laced up his shoes and jogged down the four flights of his apartment building down to the streets of Los Angeles.

There was a park only a half mile from where he lived, but he turned away from it. Normally the monotony of the park allowed him to think, but today he wanted to chaos of navigating city sidewalks so he didn’t have time to let his thoughts go in the direction they were heading. 

By the time he made it back to his apartment, he was drenched in sweat and panting from exertion. He just hadn’t been able to find a rhythm and despite his best efforts, his mind refused to turn from the pack he was no longer a part of. 

x-x-x-x-x-x

Beacon Hills was the same as it had been seven years ago, and Stiles had to fight back a surge of nostalgia. Thankfully, there were very few cars on the road and no people walking the sidewalks so he wasn’t given the opportunity to imagine every person was someone he’d once been close to. 

Despite his dad’s assurances, the house was empty when Stiles pulled into the driveway. The lights were out and the police cruiser was gone. Stiles hauled his presents into the house, putting them under the undecorated tree. They always decorated on Christmas Eve. Not finding a note, Stiles called his dad.

“Hey kiddo,” the sheriff said. “Sorry I had to run in to the office. Santiago brought in a few kids who were vandalizing the high school. I’m waiting for their parents to get here now. I’ll be home soon.”

“That’s alright. Duty calls,” Stiles said. He was too used to his dad’s long work hours. 

“Also, I might have forgotten a few things at the store if you could just run down there…?” The words stank of a set up and Stiles refused to fall for it.

“I’ll work around it,” he said. 

“Fine. Whatever you say. I’ll call when I’m on my way home.”

“Cool. See ya later, dad.”

Stiles absolutely refused to consider leaving to go to the store. They were short on oil and there was no cheese to be seen for the burgers or the potatoes, but that would just make everything a little healthier. He was just really getting into peeling the potatoes when there was a knock on the door.

Confused because no one should be coming over on Christmas Eve, he washed his hands and dried them on his jeans. Even if someone did drive over, they would have seen the driveway empty of the cruiser and assumed no one was home. 

It wasn’t until he opened the door that he realized he should have checked out the window first, not that it would have prepared him for the sight in front of him. Derek stood there; stiffening the second Stiles opened the door.

Derek looked almost the same as he had seven years ago. There were the start of wrinkles around his dark eyes and he’d let his hair grow a little longer than he had always kept it before. Stiles wanted to reach out and run his hands through that hair, kiss those wrinkles away. He took a breath, refusing to linger on his resurging feelings. 

“Stiles…” The word came out like a sigh and Stiles had to do everything in his power to stop from lunging forward. If it was to hit Derek or kiss him he couldn’t be sure. 

“What are you doing here?” He said, voice hard with controlling the rush of emotions welling up inside him. 

“The sheriff asked me to stop by,” Derek said, realization dawning on both of them in that instant. “There are no case files he needs me to look at, are there?”

“I’d assume not,” Stiles said shortly. This needed to end, because having Derek there in front of him hurt too much. He wasn’t ready to deal with it. Not this soon. “I should go. I have to finish cooking before my dad gets back.”

Stiles went to close the door, but Derek’s arm jerked out to stop it. There was a determination in those eyes, replacing the hesitation. “I deserve a chance to explain myself.”

“You’re seven years too late,” Stiles said. The decision now was easy. Anger consumed him as he pushed against the werewolf in his doorway. 

“I left messages. I tried to follow you. You put wolfsbane around your house. I couldn’t get near you.” Derek’s anger was just as palpable. “I hated you for how you reacted. But you’re it for me, Stiles. And you need to listen, even if you do decide to hate me forever. At least have the whole story first.”

Stiles couldn’t let Derek in the house. It was too confined and he would end up doing something he regretted. Instead, he took a breath and grabbed his jacket from the coatrack by the door, slipping his feet into shoes. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” he said, closing the door behind him as Derek moved out of his way. Most people would have been hesitant to go for a walk in the forest with a werewolf, but even though Stiles hated Derek, he would never fear the former alpha. 

They walked in relative silence for ten minutes. Stiles let Derek lead the way, new growth confusing his memories of paths that had once been as familiar to him as the feeling of Derek lying next to him. When they reached a spot far enough from town that there was no longer the sound of cars in the background, Derek fell to sit on a rock. Stiles leaned against a tree, looking down at the werewolf who had stolen his heart so many years ago.

“It’s seven years to the day, you know,” Derek said, looking up at Stiles. 

“Trust me,” Stiles said. “I can’t forget that day. I’ve tried.” He hadn’t meant his pain to bleed through in his voice, but on the last two words it had. Derek shouldn’t be able to break him like this. Not so easily. Not when Stiles had spent eight years trying to build up his defenses

“I didn’t kiss that girl,” Derek said, as always going for the direct approach. Stiles felt his blood rise, his face heating with anger as all the shame and pain came back in a rush. 

They had been at a Christmas party thrown by someone at the community college. Stiles had said he would meet the pack there – meet Derek there – after his dinner with his dad. He’d been late, sure, but he hadn’t expected to find Derek liplocked in a corner with some pretty blonde girl. And now Derek was trying to deny it? 

“Oh really?” Stiles asked. “So that wasn’t you I saw?”

“It was me,” Derek admitted. “But…”

“Then fine,” Stiles said, cutting Derek off. “Why do you have to drag this out? You didn’t even come after me, Derek. None of you did. Even Scott chose you over me.”

He remembered the way his chest had contracted, a panic attack multiplied by a thousand. He hadn’t been able to breathe without the tight feeling cutting off his oxygen. It had taken weeks for the pain to settle and by then he was already in Boston settling in at MIT for his first semester at college. 

When he’d called Scott that night after leaving the party, his phone had gone to voicemail. Scott had finally answered on the tenth call, only saying that he was busy with Derek and that he’d call back. Stiles hadn’t bothered trying any of the other pack members. Scott was the alpha and he had chosen Derek over Stiles. That was as good as telling Stiles he was out. 

And now Derek was bringing back all of those feelings. Feelings of hurt and humiliation and pain. He hated Derek for that all over again. 

“It was a spell, Stiles!” Derek was saying. “The mistletoe was spelled. The girl was a witch. She was trying to break us up. But I didn't kiss her. She tried but the spell didn't work right. I pushed her away and she attacked me and knocked me out. Scott and the rest didn’t answer your calls because they were helping fight her. They tracked her for two weeks. She took me that night. That’s why I didn’t follow you. Nothing else would have kept me.”

Stiles wouldn’t let that be true. It had been seven years and Derek had never tried to explain before. Seven years was a long time. Yet Derek had tried to get in touch with him. Every week or so, Stiles got a phone call from Derek that he ignored. Scott had texted constantly. Even his dad had tried to pass messages. 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. The story he had in his head was firmly planted. He couldn’t just toss it aside. “It’s too late.”

“I know,” Derek said, for the first time looking away from Stiles. His eyes flicked back almost instantly though, as though this might be the last time he could look at Stiles. The gaze was hungry and pained all at once. “I’m sure you’ve found someone else, but I wanted to explain myself. I love you, Stiles. And you loved me once. I wanted you to know I didn’t betray you in the way you thought I did.” 

Stiles nodded, chest tight but not in an entirely unpleasant way. “You waited for me for seven years? You still love me?”

“I’ve been waiting for you ever since the first time I met you that day in the forest. Do you know how hard it was to wait for you to see me as more than the enemy? My entire life has been waiting for you.” Derek looked uncomfortable, standing up and moving away from Stiles. “I should go now.”

Stiles wasn’t given a chance to answer before Derek shifted into his full wolf form. It was something he only did when he wanted to avoid talking, Stiles remembered. He paused, looking intently at Stiles before turning and gathering himself to run. 

“I bet you can’t catch me,” Stiles said on impulse, remembering the game they had played so many years ago. Stiles wasn’t wearing his red hoodie – his sweater was green and his jacket brown – but that didn’t matter. 

Stiles took off, feeling lighter than he had in years. When he didn’t hear Derek behind him, he started to worry that he’d read the situation wrong. Then the howl came. Stiles’ blood pounded in his veins with every step. He propelled himself forward faster now, navigating deeper into the forest. 

When he judged Derek was behind him, he stopped, ducking. Derek flew over him, landing to cut him off and shifting into his half human form all in one move. It was beautiful and Stiles felt eighteen again, carefree and in love. 

“Is this what you want, Stiles?” Derek asked, eyes glowing hotly in the twilight of the forest. “Tell me to stop now and I will. Be sure, Stiles. I won’t let you go again.”  
Blood rushed through Stiles’ ears and his mouth was dry. He knew what was going to happen and he did want it. He really, really wanted it. There were no words he could say, although his mind was racing. Trying to talk now would be a bad idea. Instead, he licked his lips and met Derek’s eyes. “Yes.”

Derek stalked forward and Stiles backed up until his back hit a tree. His eyes flicked along Derek’s naked frame, the clothes having been lost in his transformation to wolf. Derek’s cock hung hard between his legs and Stiles had to force himself to look back up to Derek’s eyes which were still glowing.

Before Stiles could look again, Derek was on him, lips capturing his in a kiss that was rough and demanding. Stiles could do nothing but surrender to it, mouth opening to invite Derek in. One hand braced against Derek’s shoulder and the other was around his back, feeling the firm muscle under it bunch and tense as Derek lifted Stiles up. 

Stiles whimpered as his dragged on the tree, the rough bark biting in to his skin where the fabric of his sweater ripped. He didn’t know where his jacket was. Probably lost somewhere when he was running. The pain did nothing but fuel his desire and he responded to Derek’s kiss hungrily.

“I want to take you fast now,” Derek said, lips swollen where Stiles had bit him in the kiss. Stiles nodded, stripping his torn and bloody shirt over his head. “I want you to smell like me. Like us.”

“Please,” Stiles said, legs shaking at the words. His own cock was painfully hard against his jeans but he couldn’t figure out the button. Hard and fast was his favorite, and it had been too long since he’d felt Derek inside him. 

Not needing any more encouragement, Derek undid Stiles’ jeans, thrusting them down but not waiting for Stiles to step out of them. Stiles didn’t bother trying, sinking down to take Derek into his mouth. They had no lube and Stiles wasn’t prepared. There was no time to regret that now. They would make the best with what they had. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

Derek’s shaft was hot in Stiles’ mouth as he took in as much as he could, swirling his tongue around and sucking as he pulled back. Stiles was out of practice, but Derek didn’t seem to mind. He moaned encouragement as Stiles used one hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Derek’s knot was already forming, small now but growing as Stiles worked him closer to the edge. 

When Stiles’ jaw was aching, he stopped, gasping for the breaths he had been too busy to take before. He let Derek manhandle him, his resistance token as he fell to his knees, his elbows supporting his weight. By sheer luck, there were no rocks or roots and the leaves were good cushion. 

Stiles had to bit his lips as Derek slid in to him slowly. The pain was enough to make him soften, but Derek was patient and soon he was rocking in and out. When Stiles’ muscles finally relaxed, Derek’s thrusts became harder and more erratic. It took all of Stiles’ strength the stay up as each thrust shoved him down. The moans escaping his mouth were obscene and his own cock was rock hard again. 

With every thrust, Stiles felt the knot pushing against him. Always before Derek had stopped short of forcing it in. Stiles knew the significance of the act and he wanted it desperately. 

“Knot me,” he whimpered, pushing back in time with Derek, urging him to go deeper. “Please, Der.”

Derek was too far gone to answer, but his grip on Stiles’ hip tightened, bracing the boy. Pain overwhelmed Stiles as the knot slid in, twice as wide as Derek’s cock. It coincided with his own release and Stiles slumped, arms giving out. Derek rocked a few more times before he too was coming with a howl. Stiles didn’t fight Derek helping him into a sitting position, knot holding them firmly together.

It was several minutes before Stiles could say anything, content to just sit against Derek’s chest, letting the wolf hold him. Derek’s head was resting on Stiles’ shoulder, breath coming in ragged gasps that matched Stiles’ own. Every breath moved the knot inside Stiles and he tried to stay still, though he was beyond pain.

“That was good,” he said softly, leaning his head against the side of Derek’s. “Really, really good.” 

“It was,” Derek agreed, humming. The vibration shook through Stiles and he felt drowsy. The knot was starting to go down; the pressure was releasing. It would still be several minutes before Derek could safely pull out, though. Stiles intended to enjoy every moment of it. He liked feeling full of Derek. Wanted to have this forever. How had he ever lived without Derek?

“Forever, right?” He asked, his thoughts disjointed as he fought off sleep.

“As long as you’ll have me,” Derek answered. Stiles nodded, content. He felt himself drifting off to sleep in Derek’s arms, the werewolf’s knot filling him and keeping them locked close. Knowing he should fight the exhaustion, he chose to give in to it. They would have time later for another round. He could enjoy it then.


End file.
